The invention concerns an applicator for a hot-melt adhesive comprising a tank for the adhesive, a heating block bordering on the tank, and means for forcing adhesive melted in the tank through an applicator nozzle. Utility melting apparatuses of this type are frequently used in areas where varying adhesive quantities must be dispensed.
At the same time it must be assured that the temperature of the adhesive leaving the applicator nozzle remains extensively constant and independent of whether the adhesive throughput is large or small quantities. In addition, a minimization of the heatup time of the apparatus after longer periods of nonuse is being sought in order to keep time losses corresponding small.
Various suggestions have been made toward meeting these requirements, but all of them leave things to be desired. One of these prior suggestions provides for an element which is connected with the heating block, possesses a great mass and surface and extends into the tank interior. The disadvantage of this solution, among other things, is the corresponding reduction of usable tank volume.